Fire & Ice: Part 2: Together ForNever
by KissDarkness
Summary: The second part. Shui and Huo unite, but some oppose.
1. Alliance

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. And the title "Together For-Never" is a poem that I happened to come across on FFN, by Memory of One, so it's not my idea for a title.  
  
I would suggest reading part one, before reading this. Thank you.  
  
Fire & Ice: Part 2: Together For-Never  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Shui, you can't." Feng mumbled quietly as she helped Shui prepare for the ceremony. Feng was the same height as Shui, and they had been best friends for as long as they could remember.  
  
"Feng, you've got to understand others, not just our kind," Shui smiled kindly, even though she was annoyed. Many other Sneasels has asked and said the same about the ceremony for alliance.  
  
The alliance with the Houndoom was soon to begin.  
  
"Huo, this isn't going to work," Ra advised Huo, as Huo prepared for the alliance ceremony. Ra was small and looked meek. His voice was weak, but his attitude was strong. "There are many alliances, but this.this is.not, and different types! Fire and Ice! Are you insane?"  
  
"Ra," Huo said sternly. "I don't need that kind of talk from you too. You're my cousin, we're family. Sneasels are our family too, or soon will be. Families don't have war. Besides, I need a good cousin to support me."  
  
Ra forced a smiled. "I'm here for ya!"  
  
The alliance with the Sneasel was about to begin.  
  
And so it was that they found two trees in which were under the stars for the Huo's pack and Shui's pack. Under those two trees they created symbols of both clans; a ring of ice, and an eternal flame. And there Shui and Huo sat and thought about the future of the two groups, while the rest worried.  
  
A/N: Sorry, it took so long for Part 2. It took a while to figure out how it was all going to happen, but then it just clicked one day. 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
Months had passed since the alliance ceremony. Huo and Shui worked out many problems between the Sneasel and the Houndoom. There was one problem that couldn't be worked out, and that was the rebellion of the alliance. Many of them had accepted the fact that the alliance was going to live, but a few also knew it was going to fail.  
  
Ra stood at the bottom of two hills, so that there was a valley. He paced slowly, back and forth, impatiently. Trees surrounded the valley, so that no one could look and see anyone there. Through the trees walked quietly, Feng.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ra demanded. He shot fire out of his mouth for show, saying he was strong and could kill Feng, if it weren't for that alliance.  
  
"I'm sorry! Shui was working late tonight, and I needed to help her," Feng protested. She threw some ice at trees to release so anger, to see something get hurt. "Sometimes I wish those trees were Shui, or Huo, or maybe even you!"  
  
Ra glared at Feng for a moment when she said that. Then he soften a little. "Don't worry, Feng, you will get to hurt me as soon as we end this alliance. Besides you helping her with her work, will just strengthen this whole damn alliance," he slowly circled Feng, as she stood there, her eyes following Ra's movements. He gently dug his teeth into Feng's arm, so that it leave a mark. His hot breath sent a chill down her spine. "But end the alliance first, so that we may make each other bleed later."  
  
Feng froze more trees. "It's best we get down to business now," she muttered and sat down to lick the bite.  
  
***** Feng had met Ra at the alliance ceremony. They were standing at opposite ends of the crowd and saw each other. Afterward, when Huo went around meeting the Sneasels and Shui around greeting the Houndoom, Feng and Ra spoke about their opinions on the alliance. Both disliked it, both wanted it to end.  
  
"I noticed you during the ceremony," Feng has said. "You didn't look too happy."  
  
"Neither did you," Ra replied.  
  
"Don't like this alliance?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Me too."  
  
*****  
  
"Stop licking! I didn't even bite hard!" Ra yelled.  
  
"Ra, stop shouting. We wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now do we?" Feng replied.  
  
"You're one of the many reasons I want this alliance to end!"  
  
Feng smiled wickedly, "Yet, you need me. I am after all Shui's most trusted friend."  
  
"How are the numbers for those opposed to the alliance coming?" Ra asked casually, watching a few leaves burn.  
  
"Most wonderfully, they're going up. How's it over in Hell?" she began to break the ice she had created earlier.  
  
"It's not Hell! It's home! And the numbers are going up, too," Ra smiled pleased at himself for turning so many people against the alliance.  
  
"Perhaps it's time we actually started a rebellion. Kill the followers and so on," Feng suggested, now biting on a piece of ice.  
  
"Do you really think it is time for that?" Ra asked. "I don't think the Houndoom would like working with the Sneasels anymore than they are now."  
  
"Who said we were working together?" Feng laughed turning to face Ra.  
  
"Feng, don't play games with me," Ra said sternly.  
  
"I'm just saying like how it was done in the good old days. You know?" Feng smiled.  
  
"Oh, I know, Feng. I know and I like," Ra said now smiling wickedly.  
  
"Good. When the moon is up tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Yes." 


	3. Most Important

Chapter 3  
  
"Shui?" Huo said peeking into the cave. Ra followed behind him. Some Sneasel greeted them with a smile, others frowned as they passed.  
  
It was day. The sun was up, even though it didn't show in the cave. Ra and Feng's meeting was a thing of last night.  
  
"Oh, Feng! Is Shui around?" Huo said catching sight of Feng.  
  
"Shui is around, yes. Where, sir, I do not know," Feng answered looking at the ground. She acted weak around Huo and Shui, because she didn't want to seem to type to overthrow them. She began to walk away.  
  
"Feng!" Ra said. Feng turned to face him. "You're her friend! Shouldn't you keep her in check?"  
  
Feng just smiled. "Yes, I do." Ra nodded. They were still on.  
  
"Did someone call me?" Shui called. She came walked over to Huo. "Nice to see you today, Huo. How is everything over in Hell?"  
  
"It's not Hell. It's home!" Huo corrected. "We have to work on the welfare of the pokemon who can't get their own food or are too weak."  
  
"Yes, we should," she nodded in agreement. "Feng!"  
  
"Yes, Shui? What's the matter?" Feng asked annoyed, she was having fun playing with the young Sneasels.  
  
"Meeting. Let's go," Shui ordered.  
  
"Fine!" Feng exclaimed. "You never had meetings or anything before you became leader, or before there was this alliance!"  
  
"Feng! Don't say such bad things about the alliance!" Shui scolded.  
  
"You know, Huo, she's right. We use to hang out and have fun before all this," Ra said.  
  
Huo ignored him. "The weak aren't doing so well, and it's a lot of work.."  
  
*****  
  
"Huo," Ra said after the meeting, when Huo was about to sleep.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Ra," Huo protested.  
  
"But why don't you ever come and run around like we use to with the other guys?" Ra asked liked a begging child.  
  
"I've gotten busy," Huo simply answered.  
  
"You're always busy! You're always doing something! What's more important, your alliance or your friends?"  
  
"Well, if it's come down to that, this alliance."  
  
*****  
  
"Shui," Feng said quietly when they were eating.  
  
"What is it, Feng? You look troubled," Shui replied.  
  
"Shui, you never have time to hang out or the play with the young ones or gossip anymore."  
  
"Is that it?" Shui laughed. "I'm busy these days."  
  
"It's not just these days! It's been the last few months! I've been wondering, what more important to you anyway, your alliance or your friends?!"  
  
"If it's come down to that, this alliance."  
  
'That's just too bad,' Feng and Ra thought. 


	4. Fall

Chapter 4  
  
Feng led the rebels of the Sneasels to the Houndoom, while Ra led the rebels of the Houndoom to the Sneasels. Ra and Feng made sure not to cross paths with each other, so that they wouldn't cause a battle in the middle. Ra and Feng were prepared to turn right back as soon as the group was there. As soon as Feng and Ra killed Shui and Huo, they would be made leader, and they wanted to do the job.  
  
"What's going on?!" Shui shouted as the rebel Houndoom marched in and attacked. "Stop! You're going against the alliance!"  
  
"Shui, sometimes you have to fight ice with ice," Feng stated, throwing a few ice crystals at Shui.  
  
"Feng, what are you talking about? What are you doing?" Shui said shooting ice at the attacking Houndoom. She didn't want to, but it was for protection.  
  
"I'm talking about leaving friends out. I'm talking about caring more about a stupid alliance, than me," Feng shouted scratching Shui in the back.  
  
Shui screamed in pain. "Feng, stop this! I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"Then you're just going to have to die," Feng smiled wickedly and dug her claws into Shui's stomach. "We were once the bestest of friends, now look what it's come down to."  
  
Shui was angry, yet dying and weak. Blood was everywhere. "I really didn't want this. Friends. that's what we were. You scratch my back, and I scratch yours." With the last of her strengh, she dug her claws in to Feng. She had fallen, it was her end. Feng yelped in pain, but laughed in sprite of everything.  
  
Shui was dead. A few tears could be seen down Shui face, and Feng realized she had some tears too. "Good bye, my friend," she whispered. Feng didn't regret what she did, she did it for the common good of all the Sneasels. She did it for the good of the alliance to end.  
  
Back at Hell, Huo and Ra were fighting back at the Sneasels that were attacking. Ra kept an eye on Huo. He waited for the time to be right, and then he would attack Huo.  
  
When Huo was helping the young Houndours to escape, Ra found it to be the perfect time. Ra attacked Huo by biting his tail off first.  
  
"Ra, what the hell are you doing?" Huo shouted.  
  
"Dear Cousin of mine, you just aren't any fun," Ra smiled cruelly. "You're going to have to die now," and he shot some fire at Huo.  
  
"Ra! You organized this attack didn't you! You wanted me dead along! I'm not going to be dead!" Huo shouted angrily, and shot some fire back at Ra. Ra jumped on Huo, and bit him in the neck, causing Huo to yell in pain. Huo's tail and neck were bleeding a lot. He was dying of blood lost. "Ra, I trusted you with my life."  
  
"You never thought I'd be the one to end it, did you?" Ra laughed triumvently.  
  
"No, Ra, never you," and with that Huo laid motionlessly. No breath or sound came from him. Only silent blood following from his body.  
  
"It was a great lost to lose, Shui!" Feng proclaimed the next day to the Sneasels. "And it was all because of this alliance!"  
  
"And because of this alliance, we've lost many lives," Ra stated to the Houndoom.  
  
"So, as the new leader of the Sneasels."  
  
"So, as the new leader of the Houndoom."  
  
"The alliance has ended! We're going to fight the enemies who have so horribly destroyed the great life of our fallen, beloved leader!"  
  
There was a stir in the crowd. A few uncomfortable faces, and a few smiles. And soon enough, "War!" was the only word that was chanted. 


	5. Together Fornever

Chapter 5  
  
The battles began. The attacks grew more horrible. Fire and Ice now feared each other. Death was the largest in numbers. Blood was spilled in gallons. The battles were endless.  
  
It was one a moonless night that the battles ended.  
  
Ra marched his troops to the top of a hill, where Feng's troops were waiting. It was a battle that seemed as if it would never end. There were more deaths in this battle, than in any other.  
  
By sun up, there wasn't anyone standing. Ra was found next to Feng; they had killed each other in battle.  
  
The elders of the Sneasels and Houndoom met with each other. In the end they decided for all this to end. Peace will never be achieved, they had said. Our clans must go their separate ways. And if we are ever to meet again, we shall be reminded of these events. This is the way it was suppose to be. Sneasels and Houndoom were never meant to be.  
  
On the moonless night all the battles ended. The real peace, however, has just begun.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry, it took so long. I just had this time when I didn't want to write anything. But I finished the story, okay? Everyone cool now? 


End file.
